


Uruloki Timeline

by Chi-chi-chimaera (gestalt1)



Series: Lord of the Uruloki [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/Chi-chi-chimaera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically to allow myself and others to keep straight what is happening and when in this series. Will be updated as events are revealed in the main fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uruloki Timeline

TA 2941 – Bilbo leaves with the Company in Spring, reaches Laketown at the beginning of Autumn, and spends the next few months creating the treaty with Smaug. The Battle of the Five Armies occurs in Winter of that year. In the BotFA aftemath there's a meeting of the White Council, wherein they agree that they will prepare themselves for war. Late Winter, the dragon eggs start hatching, and the Nazgul go out on their tasks to various nations.

TA 2942 – Early Spring; the first immigrants from the Iron Hills arrive. Spring-Summer; the rest of the eggs hatch, and Fíli, Kili and Ori start making friends. Summer; Dis arrives with a band of Ered Luin dwarves. Winter; Hoarmurath makes it to Gundabad for the Solsice, after acting the missionary for basically a year amongst the Grey Mountains orc-tribes.

TA 2943 – Spring; Saruman starts breeding orcs and humans.

TA 2943-2947 – Rebuilding and repopulating of Dale and Erebor, reviving of trade links with Rhûn and the Iron Hills, continuing emissary work of the Nazgul to Rhûn, Harad, Umbar etc.

TA 2947 – Autumn; the court of Erebor hears that the Mirkwood Elves have been failing to protect travellers, the One Ring shares the secrets of Ring-forging with Thorin, and Ondolissë goes to Eryn Lasgalen with Dwalin and the Dragon-Guard to make inquiries.

TA 2950 – Spring; Saruman visits Imladris to discuss Aragorn, and is overheard by him. Estel decides to run away, in the process spoiling the White Council's plans entirely. Spring-Summer; Strider wanders the Western Wilds before getting into some trouble with bandits. Summer; Arwen decides to leave Lothlorien.

TA 2951 – Aragorn comes of age. Autumn; Sauron starts to rebuild in Mordor. Winter; the Celebration of the anniversary of the Battle of Erebor, Gimli sees his father doing something suspicious in the King's Chambers.

TA 2952 –  Spring; Akhôrahil is kicked out of Umbar. Summer; the Master of Laketown dies, Bard eventually agrees to become the new King after some persuasion, and Eladan and Elrohir almost find Aragorn working as a caravan-guard. Hoarmûrath goes to Moria. Autumn; Strider goes to Rohan and encounters Dunlendings on the road with a cargo of orclings. Winter; Angmar prepares for war.

TA 2953 –  Spring; the Kingdom of Angmar invades Eriador.

TA 2953-2955 – Arwen takes part in gurilla warfare against the orcish invaders, along with the Dúnedain. Strider works as a hired soldier for Jarl Cenric.

TA 2955 –  Autumn; Arwen captures a dwarvish messenger. Winter; Strider meets Burguul again. Hamfast Gamgee is recruited to teach orcs farming.

TA 2956 –  Spring; Bilbo learns that Angmar has invaded Eriador, and is holding the people of the Shire hostage to protect himself. Vowing vengeance, he puts out a call to muster all the forces that he is able to command. Autumn; Burguul asks Strider's help to investigate what is going on at Isengard. They discover that Curunír is building an army, and take the news to Lady Galadriel.

 


End file.
